The art is replete with storage cases of all kinds having miriads of different dividers, compartments and ribbed configurations for containing the stored contents. The nature of these many constructions, however, forbids great flexibility in storing differentdimensioned items without either changing the position of dividers or compartments to adjust for the different numbers of different-dimensioned items that happen to be at hand at different times, or wasting space by using a large inflexible space that was formed for large items, when only a small item is on hand for storage. This problem is particularly of concern where items to be stored may or may not be contained in their own boxes, which, of course, are inherently of greater dimensions than the items. Among such items are magnetic tape cassettes and the like.
Storage cases for magnetic tape cassettes, their boxes, and the like, are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,383 - Kryter; 4,117,931 - Berkman; 4,182,538 - Armistead; 4,394,055 - Smith; 4,411,481 - Berkman; and 4,440,458 - Berkman. Although the above-identified patents provide for storage of different sized articles, much space often is wasted to accommodate such different sized articles thereby resulting in a rather bulky storage device.